


Odds.

by LiliR22



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: Oneshot based off of the song odds by Niki (side note: amazing song that everyone should check out)Timing just never seems to work out for Wonho and Hyungwon. They’ve been flirting and have even hooked up occasionally for a few years, always hinting at a relationship but never diving into one because another problem always seems to arise. Maybe the odds just aren’t in their favor. But no matter what, Hyungwon and Hoseok just can’t find it in their hearts to give up on their odds.





	Odds.

——— 

“Well, I guess this is it, huh?”

Hoseok stated, sighing as he placed the last suitcase in and closed the trunk of his car. Hyungwon nodded gently, unable to raise his eyes from the concrete sidewalk. Hoseok’s smile was sad as he walked up to the boy and placed his large hand on the boy’s thin arm.

“I’ll miss you, Won. Don’t forget to call sometimes. I know work is busy but maybe you could even visit sometime.”

Hyungwon nodded again, finally looking up to meet the boy’s eyes and feeling his heart break all over again. He reached out, arms spread wide because he was unable to verbally express how he felt. Hoseok’s smile was gentle, eyes sad as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around Hyungwon’s thing waist.

“Take care of yourself, Won.”

He whispered out.

“You too, Seok.”

After a few moments, the boys finally broke apart, Hyungwon’s hand still lingering on Hoseok’s arm. As Hoseok turned to finally leave, Hyungwon found himself grabbing at the boy’s arm, alerting Hoseok who turned to face Hyunwoo again,

“Se-Seok wait.”

Hoseok smiled gently, head tilting as he waited for the boy to continue,

“I-I...really lo-“

“Hoseok! You ready to go, Baby?”

Both boys turned to face the girl in the passenger seat of the car, who stared at them now, tapping her long, pink fingernails along the side of the car impatiently.

“Yeah, yeah sweetie. I’ll be there in a second,”

Hoseok shouted back before turning back to Hyungwon,

“What is it, Won?”

Hoseok questioned, a bright smile on his face as he stepped closer to the boy. Hyungwon stared at the beautiful boy in front of him before breaking eye contact to look at the girl currently seated in the car.

“I-I’ll really miss you, Seok. Goodbye.”

Hoseok’s smiled dropped, a small pout on his face as he replied,

“You don’t have to say goodbye like it’s forever, Won. We will see each other again. I-I’ll miss you too.”

Hyungwon forced a small smile, looking up to meet Hoseok’s unreadable stare. 

“Y-Yeah. I’ll see you around, Seok.”

Hoseok’s smile was small yet warm as he squeezed Hyungwon’s arm. He winked at the boy before turning away and heading back to the car, shouting out,

“See you around, Won.”

 

— 1 year later —

 

Hoseok leaned down to grab his black dress pants from off the floor, gently sliding his leg in. Hyungwon sat on the other side of the bed, staring into space, his eyes looked deep in thought. The air felt tense around them in the dead silent room as the boys thought about what just occurred. The alcohol had worn off long ago and they were aware of the decision they made, leaving the boys with nothing but vivid memories and flushed cheeks.

Hoseok stood up, tugging his pants up and buttoning the front before turning to glance at Hyungwon. He knelt down on the bed, scooting closer to the boy in front of him - who’s bottom half was currently only covered by the silk bedsheets, revealing his thin, bare top half.

“Hey, Hyungwon,”

Hoseok whispered, as if he wasn’t trying to scare the younger boy away. He reached forward to cup the boy’s cheek, dragging Hyungwon’s attention to his gentle smile and big round eyes,

“Hyungwon, I think I lo-“

“Are you still with your girlfriend?”

The boy whispered out, voice hoarse as he mentioned the one topic he refused to bring up all night. Hoseok’s eyes widened at the question, his words stuttering as he responded,

“W-well it’s kind of complicated right now but-“

Hyungwon pulled away from Hoseok’s grip, sliding off the edge of the bed and reaching down to grab his boxers. Hoseok’s eyes never left the man’s slender frame as he slid on his clothes, and he could hear Hyungwon mutter under his breath,

“Yeah, it’s always complicated.”

 

— 3 years later —

 

“Holy shit, Hoseok is staying in Seoul next week for work,”

Hyungwon groaned loudly as he dropped his head on his desk,

“The universe just hates me, doesn’t it? We literally just got a new project for work. Where the hell could I make time for him?”

Hyungwon groaned again as he mumbled his complaints into his desk, barely audible enough for his friend, Hyunwoo, to understand him. 

“Um, Hoseok? As in Lee Hoseok? The one that visits like twice a year? The one you always “accidentally” hook up with? Why are you even still in contact with him, Hyungwon? I told you to start getting yourself out there more and stop focusing on that boy so much.”

Hyunwoo’s deep voice was monotonous as he stared down at his bowl and pushed around the ingredients of his salad with his fork. Hyungwon’s head whipped up to face his best friend sitting across from him,

“I have been putting myself out there!”

Hyungwon replied, voice raising an octave,

“I even went on a date...two months ago.”

Hyungwon’s shoulders drooped before he dropped his head back onto his desk again. Hyunwoo chuckled lowly as he leaned forward and shoved Hyungwon’s meal closer towards him,

“Mhm very impressive. Now, eat. We only have 10 more minutes for lunch and you know this will be the only break we’ll get for the rest of the day.”

Hyungwon nodded, reluctantly dragging his head up and shoving a piece of sashimi into his mouth, plump lips pouting the entire time as he smacked them together. 

“So,”

Hyunwoo began after a minute, clearing his throat and breaking the silence of Hyungwon’s office,

“What are you going to do about Hoseok?”

“That’s a great question,”

Hyungwon rested his chin on his hand, staring down at the mahogany of his desk as he questioned his response,

“...I guess I could just,”

A loud knock on the door broke his train of thought, head jerking up in time to see the door shoot open and a familiar head of warm brown hair peek in,

“Hello, sorry to cut your lunch short but an issue just came up with the new project and they need you two. Would you mind coming to the conference room and working out some numbers with the group?”

Hyungwon nodded, shooting the boy a lazy smile as Hyunwoo stood up and began to clean up his things.

“No problem, Kihyun. Be there in a second.”

Hyungwon responded gently, standing up from behind his desk. Kihyun smiled brightly as he nodded quickly and shut the office door. Once the room was quiet again, Hyungwon looked up at his best friend and sighed deeply as he questioned,

“I barely even have time for lunch with you, and you work here! How in the world could I have time for Hoseok?”

Hyunwoo shrugged his shoulders, walking up this best friend and placing a strong hand on one of Hyungwon’s broad shoulders,

“All I’m saying is that maybe it’s time to just give up and move on, man.”

 

———

 

“You’re going to Seoul next week?!”

Hoseok’s best friend, Minhyuk shouted to him from the kitchen,

“Isn’t that where your really hot ex, Hyungwon, lives?!”

Hoseok rolled his eyes as he dragged his feet into the kitchen, flinching slightly at his friend’s volume -which was far too loud for this early in the morning- as he made his way over to the coffee machine.

“Yes I am going to Seoul next week and no, he’s not my ex. Just a really really... good friend.”

Minhyuk chuckled as he pushed around the eggs in his pan. Suddenly, he dropped the spatula on the counter and raised his hands up for air quotes as he responded,

“First off, you didn’t even bother denying that he was hot. Second off, Sweetie, I’ve known you for years. I know FOR A FACT, that the things you two have done together do not equal ‘just good friends.’” 

Hoseok groaned loudly, picking up the orange on the counter next to him and pelting it at his friend from across the kitchen - who screeched loudly as the orange landed on his side.

“Lee Hoseok, if you make me drop these eggs, I swear to god!”

Minhyuk threatened, pointing his spatula angrily at the boy as Hoseok giggled to himself, turning around to pour himself a cup of coffee.

“Are you really gonna threaten me right before I leave for a week?”

Hoseok questioned with a small pout on his lips as he shot puppy dog eyes at his best friend. Minhyuk’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at his friend, before turning back to his eggs and muttering out,

“Don’t remind me. It’s gonna be so quiet here.”

Hoseok chuckled as he walked up behind his friend and rested his chin on Minhyuk’s shoulder.

“Awww I’ll miss you too, Hyukkie. Don’t worry, just invite Changkyun over a lot. We all know you can’t stay quiet for long,”

Hoseok teased as he stuck out his tongue, causing Minhyuk to turn around and slap his shoulder before turning back to the stove. Hoseok giggled again as he continued to tease and wiggle his eyebrows,

“Who knows, maybe you could even invite Jooheon over.”

Minhyuk screeched again, turning around to abuse Hoseok’s shoulder with smacks,

“Shut up, oh my god!”

Hoseok giggled as he backed away from Minhyuk’s furious slaps and began to walk out of the kitchen,

“You can avoid it all you want but I know you’ll invite him over anyway. Have fun while I’m gone! 

Hoseok shouted as he began to drag himself out of the kitchen,

“...But not too much fun!”

He added quickly. He heard a loud screech from the kitchen and he giggled to himself as he strolled over to his bedroom and pulled his suitcase out from under his bed, looking around the room as he questioned to himself what to pack first. 

 

———

 

“Shitshitshit, Hyunwoo. How the hell are we going to get this done by next week?”

Hyungwon whined, dropping his head into his hands as he stared at the sea of papers across the long glass table in front of him. Hyunwoo stood at the other end of the table, arms crossed as he surveyed the papers and attempted to come up with a possible solution. After a few moments, he threw his hands up and shrugged, slowly walking over to Hyungwon and he groaned and replied,

“I think we need a break, man,”

He glanced down at his watch, 

“We’ve been here for 5 hours, man. Everyone has gone home now. It wouldn’t hurt to just take a little break.”

Hyungwon nodded weakly, falling into the plush office seat at the head of the table and throwing his head back. 

“Hyunwoo, I definitely won’t have time to see Hoseok if it’s going to be like this everyday.”

Hyunwoo shook his head, pulling out the seat next to Hyungwon and plopping down into the chair,

“You’re still thinking about him? He visits like three times a year, MAYBE, and he never makes up his mind with that stupid ex of his that keeps coming back. You deserve better, Hyungwon. I mean c’mon,”

Hyunwoo threw up his hands again and turned to stare Hyungwon in the eye,

“You’re a director in one of South Korea’s biggest businesses! You’re young and handsome, you could literally have anyone you want!”

Hyungwon frowned, muttering out,

“Not anyone, apparently.”

Hyunwoo sighed, reaching over to place a hand on Hyungwon’s shoulders, voice gentle as he spoke the harsh truth,

“Move on, man. It’s time. You deserve better than being second hand man for whenever he’s in town.”

Hyungwon nodded,

“You’re right, you’re right,”

He sighed in defeat,

“It just feels like I’ll never have time for anyone. How am I supposed to start a new relationship if I literally spend all of my time in this building?”

Hyunwoo chuckled, grinning mischievously,

“Well I mean, you could always try someone in the building. Your new secretary, Kihyun, is kinda cute.”

Hyungwon frowned, lips sticking out in a pout as he firmly replied,

“No, not in the mood for that cliche. Plus I think he’s already too distracted by someone else.”

He turned to face Hyunwoo and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. Hyunwoo chuckled, smiling proudly to himself as he did,

“Do you really think so?”

He asked Hyungwon, his voice giggly and raising an octave as he did. Hyungwon groaned loudly, covering his face with his hands as he whined out,

“Ughh it’s hard not to notice. Now stop being lovey dovey and happy in front of me while I’m sad.”

Hyunwoo chuckled again, gently punching Hyungwon’s shoulder. Hyungwon pouted as he rubbed at his shoulder and whined dramatically,

“Ouchhhhh, now you owe me dinner for putting up with this abuse.”

He looked up at Hyunwoo with his large, chocolate brown, puppy dog eyes and pouted dramatically, waiting for his friend to give in,

“Ugh, fine,”

Hyunwoo shrugged, scratching the back of his head as he stood up and began to search through the sea of papers for his cell phone,

“What are we ordering tonight? Chicken?”

“Ugh, not again. How about...Barbecue?”

Hyunwoo nodded, cheering as he found his phone stuck in between two piles of documents. He turned around and began typing the number he already known by heart from years of experience,

“Uh hey yeah, I’m putting in an order to get delivered to the Starship Enterprise building.”

 

———

 

Hoseok sighed as he shoved his headphone into his ear attempted get comfortable in the tiny plane seat. The child in front of him whined loudly to her mom, eyes beginning to water as she begged her mom for her favorite toy that she had forgotten to pack. Hoseok couldn’t help but frown at the little girl’s shaking voice. He reached into his backpack and began to rifle through it, cheering quietly to himself as he pulled out the big plush turtle he had originally bought for Hyungwon. He leaned into the aisle and tapped gently on the mother’s shoulder. Her face looked exhausted as she turned towards him and tilted her head,

“I’m so sorry, sir. I’m trying to calm her down right now.”

“No no, don’t worry about it.”

Hoseok replied gently, he reached forward and held out the plush turtle,

“Um would you mind if I gave her this?”

The mother’s eyes widened slightly as she began to refuse the toy and was quickly cut off,

“Whoa! That looks so cute!”

A small voice shouted from behind the woman. A small, tear streaked face appeared in Hoseok’s voice and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the puffy face in front of him,

“Do you like it?”

He questioned, shaking the turtle slightly as he held it closer. The little girl jumped out of her seat, causing her mom to only panic more. She walked towards Hoseok and stared at the turtle with pure fascination in her eyes, nodding gently.

“You can play with it if you want.”

Hoseok continued gently and the little girl’s round eyes widened with pure excitement,

“Can I really?”

Her small voice shouted, rapidly looking between her mom and Hoseok. Her mom turned to look at Hoseok with an exasperated expression,

“I’m sorry, sir. Would you mind if she did?”

He chuckled gently, holding the toy out for the girl to take as he responded,

“Not at all, be my guest!”

The girl cheered loudly as she wrapped her arms around the turtle and made her way back to her seat, allowing her mom to buckle her back in. Wonho chuckled, nodding at the woman’s repeated thanks before returning back to his seat. He smiled gently to himself as he put his headphone in and leaned his head back against the seat. Closing his eyes, he drifted away to the quiet beats that pulled out of his headphones.

 

———

 

“I don’t know about this, Hyunwoo. A blind date? Do people even do that crap anymore?”

Hyunwoo shrugged, pulling on the string to open up the blinds and let the morning light flood Hyungwon’s office. Hyungwon grimaced as the bright light burned his tired eyes and Hyunwoo chuckled as he made his way into the black leather seat across from Hyungwon. 

“Who cares if other people do it? All I know is YOU are definitely doing this. C’mon man, he’s a really cool guy. I met him through a good friend and he’s really nice.”

Hyungwon’s frown grew deeper as he muttered out,

“If he’s so nice, why don’t you date him?”

Hyunwoo chuckled, shaking his head,

“Trust me, man. Not my type. Buuuut, he might be yours. Why don’t you meet him and find out?”

Hyungwon shrugged, too tired to argue anymore,

“Fine...what’s his name again?”

Hyunwoo’s eyes disappeared as his smile grew bright,

“Mark Tuan. Meet him at Giovanni’s Saturday night at 7. I’ll call Jackson and let him know you said yes!”

Hyunwoo stood up quickly, fishing his phone out of his pocket and rushing to the door. Hyungwon’s head shot up as a thought suddenly occurred to him,

“Hyunwoo, how will I know which guy is- ... and you’re gone. Thanks, bud.”

Hyungwon attention was quickly captured when a small voice was heard from the door again,

“Um, Mr. Chae?”

Hyungwon smiled gently as he answered,

“Yes, Kihyun?”

“We need you in conference room three...and we also need Mr. Son.”

Hyungwon nodded gently, standing up from his desk and collecting his belongings. He paused when he realized Kihyun was still hovering around the door,

“Is there anything else you need, Kihyun?”

Kihyun played with his fingers, glancing at the ground as he hesitantly responded, 

“Well, uh, do you know who that man is that Mr. Son is on the phone with? He seems really happy talking to him.”

Hyungwon chuckled, looking back at his desk to continue collecting his belongings as he responded,

“A nice friend...just a friend, Kihyun.”

Kihyun nodded quickly, walking out of the office, and Hyungwon couldn’t help but chuckle at those love-struck idiots.

“I wonder if I ever looked that obvious around a crush?” 

He muttered to himself. His hand paused as the realization hit him. He probably seemed just like Kihyun to his best friends when Hoseok still used to live here. His shook his head quickly, brushing that thought away and went back to his stack of papers. With a deep sigh, he picked up the papers and made his way to the conference room.

———

 

“Thank you so much for letting me crash here for the week, Kihyun.”

Hoseok yelled as he dragged his suitcase into the empty guest room.

“Of course, no problem!”

A small voice responded from the kitchen,

“Anything for you and Hyukkie!

After getting his things in order, Hoseok walked out of the room and back into the main living area, finally taking the time to look around and admire Kihyun’s new place.

“Wow, really nice place, Hyun. That new job must be treating you well.”

Kihyun smiled brightly as he nodded,

“It’s great! My boss is really easygoing and straightforward with everything...and his business partner is really kind.”

Wonho raised his eyebrows, a smirk growing on his face as he made his way over to the younger man,

“Does someone already have a little office romance going?”

Kihyun’s cheeks went red as he shook his head rapidly, 

“No no no, I don’t think he notices me or feels the same way! He’s just really nice to everyone, ya know?”

Hoseok chuckled,

“So you do have feelings for him?”

Kihyun’s eyes widened as he realized what he just said,

“Uh, well, I mean, you could call it that but I don’t reall-“

“Kihyun, it’s fine. I’m just messing around with you. Plus, I’m sure he notices you. You’re a total catch, man.”

Kihyun smiled warmly as he nodded gently and turned back around to organize the living room a bit more for his guest. Hoseok walked around a little more, glancing around the apartment and breaking the silence as he questioned,

“So where did you say this new job was again?”

“Oh, Starship Enterprise! It’s a really nice building.”

Hoseok chuckled, turning around to face Kihyun as he finally recognized the company name,

“That’s funny, I’m pretty sure that’s where Hyungwon works too.”

Kihyun’s head shot up from the living room couch where he as busy adjusting the pillows,

“Hyungwon? Like, Chae Hyungwon?”

Hoseok turned around to the face the boy, an amused smile on his face,

“Uh, yeah why? Do you know him? Are you guys office buddies? That seems weird because Hyungwon doesn’t really go out to make new friends.”

Kihyun chuckled as he stood up and faced Hoseok,

“Uh you’re right, he doesn’t really make new friends. No, he’s actually my boss.”

 

———

 

“So...how do I look?”

“You look like Hyungwon. Also why are you trying on your outfit now? The date isn’t until tomorrow.”

Hyungwon groaned loudly, falling back into his office seat with a thump as he sarcastically replied

“Wow, you always know just what to say, Hyunwoo. Thank you so much for the help. I need to make sure I look good in advance, Woo!”

Hyunwoo put his hands up defensively as an amused smile threatened to spread across his face,

“Listen I got you the date, man. I’m out now. I’m not good with the fashion stuff.”

“Ugh, you’re right. Forget it. I need a new perspective.”

Hyungwon dragged his hand forward tiredly, pressing on the phone button to alert his secretary,

“Kihyun, can you come in for a second please?”

He heard a small “yes, sir” in response and a few moments later, the small boy appeared by the door. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon turned to greet the boy with a warm smile, and Hyungwon pushed himself off of his seat to stand up for the boy.

“How can I help you, Mr. Chae?”

“You can call me Hyungwon, Kihyun, I really don’t mind. Also I just need your opinion on something. Does this look like a nice outfit? Is this impressive?”

Hyungwon spread out his arms for the full effect and Kihyun couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his face as he watched the man in front of him,

“Yes, sir. I think that looks amazing.”

Kihyun stepped closer to inspect the outfit in further detail.

“The detailing in the suit is really well done, it looks perfect for you...H-Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon smiled gently at the man and nodding as a thank you,

“I appreciate that, Kihyun. Now I feel Date-ready. Sorry for taking up your time with this but Hyunwoo here has been no help at all.”

Hyungwon teased as he sat back down in his seat. Kihyun chuckled gently as he turned to glance at Hyunwoo - who was already smiling at him. He struggled to look away from Hyunwoo for a second before a thought finally hit him and he turned back to Hyungwon,

“Wait, sir, did you say date?”

Hyungwon nodded and Kihyun couldn’t help but ask, 

“Does this date happen to be with...Lee Hoseok?”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened the second that name left Kihyun’s lips, and Kihyun turned to find Hyunwoo also frozen in shock. 

“Welp, I definitely just asked the wrong question, didn’t I?”

“U-um, if you don’t mind me asking, how do you know Lee Hoseok?”

Hyungwon’s small voice finally questioned after a few moments. Kihyun chuckled awkwardly, glancing at the ground as he scratched the back of his neck,

“Well, ya see, it’s kind of a funny story.”

————

Hoseok couldn’t help but fidget as he leaned against the elevator wall and watched the numbers increase. He glanced down at his hands - which currently held a bouquet of flowers and Hyungwon’s favorite coffee - and smiled to himself as he recalled Kihyun’s excited expression when he told him about his on-and-off relationship with Kihyun’s boss. He couldn’t help the butterflies that built up inside of him at the numbers on the elevator almost reached his stop. He had to remember to get Kihyun something nice for telling him the address of where he worked.

The elevator dinged loudly and Hoseok’s head shot up to see the doors open and reveal a stunning office floor. He walked in awkwardly, suddenly feeling slightly underdressed and very underprepared. He was really praying Hyungwon had no plans this Friday night, which now seemed like a long shot. 

“Please let this surprise go well.”

He mumbled to himself as he strolled up to the front desk that sat front and center in the office. 

“Um hello, ma’am.”

The receptionist looked up to greet the man, her blood red lips formed a thin smile that contrasted sharply with her porcelain skin,

“How can I help you, sir?”

“Hello, I’m looking for my friend, Yoo Kihyun’s, desk. I’m dropping something off for him.”

The lady nodded, glancing down before standing to point him in the right direction. He bowed gratefully, thanking her before making his way over to his friend’s desk, which was currently empty. Hoseok walked up to the desk and glanced around, looking for any sight of the familiar face, when he noticed a partially open office door nearby.

“Well...he would have to be seated near his boss, right?”

Hoseok walked up to the door hesitantly, questioning whether or not to knock, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice speak up,

“Well, ya see, it’s kind of a funny story. When I was living in Busan, I made some friends that were new to the area and helped show them around. Their names were Lee Hoseok and Lee Minhyuk. I met them a few months before my move to Seoul and they helped me sort everything out because they knew so much about the area. So...Hoseok’s visiting and his plane arrived last night. We were chatting and I mentioned my new job and...we realized it’s a small world.”

Hoseok turned away from the door, strolling back to Kihyun’s desk as he questioned whether or not to interrupt a conversation that involved him. He shook his head as he turned around and walked back to the office door, raising his hand with the last bit of courage he could muster and finally knocking gently. He heard the conversation cut off before an tired voice responded, “come in.”

Hoseok tucked the bouquet under his arm before gently pushing open the door and coming face to face with the three men. His smile was crooked and awkward as he broke the silence,

“Hey guys...surprise!”

Kihyun was the first to response,

“Seok? What are you doing here?”

Hoseok didn’t look away from Hyungwon’s shocked expression as he gently responded,

“Well, I came to say hi, Kihyun, and to hopefully steal Hyungwon away for a bit?”

Kihyun could barely hide his amused smirk as he turned to Hyunwoo,

“Hey, Mr. Son, I just remembered I needed your help with some paperwork. Could come to my desk and help me out for a second?”

Hoseok tried not to giggle as he watched the other man in the room glance between Kihyun and Hyungwon with a flustered expression. After a moment the man nodded, standing up to join Kihyun, who was already making his way to the door. Kihyun patted Hoseok’s arm as he strolled out, shooting him a wink as he waited for Hyunwoo to exit before closing the office door and leaving the two men in silence. 

“Hey.”

Hoseok spoke first, taking out the bouquet from under his arm and strolling up to Hyungwon’s desk with a small grin on his face.

“Hey, Hoseok.”

Hyungwon’s tone was breathy yet confused as he responded, and Hoseok couldn’t help but chuckle as he stood in front of the man.

“So, I knew that you told me you’d be too busy and might not be able to see me. Sooo, I thought maybe I could just come to you instead. See where my favorite businessman does his magic.”

Hyungwon’s tense expression broke as he released a small chuckle, a grin spreading across his puffy lips. Hoseok’s smile grew brighter as he placed the coffee down on Hyungwon’s desk and slowly held out the flowers. 

“A flower for a flower?”

Hyungwon’s nose scrunched up in disgust as he let out a louder laugh,

“Must you always be so cheesy?”

Hoseok shrugged, grin spreading even wider across his face as Hyungwon’s fingers brushed across his and accepted the flowers,

“I figured you’d be used to it by now.”

Hyungwon smiled warmly as he brought the flowers closer to his face and inhaled gently, eyes fluttering shut. Hoseok couldn’t help but feel enraptured at the sight before him, smiling warmly as he watched, not even bothering to hide his fond stare.

“It’s nice to see you, Hoseok. It’s been far too long.”

Hyungwon opened his eyes to meet Hoseok’s as he smiled warmly. Hoseok’s voice was gentle, almost a whisper as he responded,

“Yeah, far far too long.”

The boys held eye contact, not wanting to break away just yet, until Hoseok finally spoke up again,

“So I was wondering, do you have any dinner plans? You’re in a fancy suit and I can’t tell if that’s for work or something else.”

A smirk grew on Hyungwon’s face as he broke eye contact, looking down at the flowers and chuckling gently,

“I was just trying it on to see if was suitable for some other plans.”

Hoseok nodded in understanding, smiling gently as he glanced down at the suit, attempting not to stare and failing miserably,

“I don’t know what the plans are, but I think it looks pretty perfect on you.”

Hyungwon’s cheeks tinted pink as he continued on, 

“But, as for my dinner plans tonight, I was mainly planning Hyunwoo, this stack of paperwork and I all enjoy some take out. Probably barbecue. Maybe sushi.”

Hoseok nodded, a small smirk plastered across his face,

“Well, I know you might not want a distraction...but I’m always up for some take out.”

Hyungwon glanced up, finally meeting Hoseok’s eyes again as a smile spread across his face,

“You wouldn’t get bored sitting around the office as Hyunwoo and I work?”

“Watching you work? Never. Plus if I need something to do, I’ll just bother Kihyun. It’ll be fun.”

Hyungwon chuckled before finally nodding his head, smile growing wider,

“So do you prefer barbecue or sushi?”

————

Hoseok chuckled as he watched Hyungwon attempt to shove an entire chicken tender into his mouth at once. He didn’t notice he was staring until he felt a jab at his side and turned to find Kihyun’s teasing stare. He chuckled, rolling his eyes and turning back to glance at Hyungwon, who was now looking at him. The boys held eye contact, smiling warmly at each other, until a loud cough interrupted their moment. The boys turned to face the source of the noise with a glare, finding an embarrassed Hyunwoo and causing Kihyun to break out in giggles.

Hoseok scooted closer to Hyungwon - who was now seated at the end of the conference table - and held out a fork with some of his meal on it. Without hesitation, Hyungwon leaned forward and gratefully accepted the food before groaning loudly and leaning back into his seat, cupping his stomach with his hands. Hoseok giggled at the adorable sight in front of him, resting his cheek in his free hand and staring the boy fondly. He heard voices behind him and turned to see Kihyun and Hyunwoo lost in their own conversation. He stole this opportunity to whisper to Hyungwon,

“I’ve missed you, Won.”

Hyungwon looked up from the table with an unreadable expression, glancing at the other men at the table before turning back to Hoseok and whispering,

“I’m going to miss you.”

Hoseok’s head tilted, eyebrows furrowing slightly on confusion. Hyungwon explained,

“When you leave again, I’ll miss you all over again.” 

Hoseok’s smile slowly dropped as the man’s words hit him,

“Hyungwon...”

“How long are you here for this time?”

Hyungwon stared down at the table, voice barely a whisper.

“How long would you want me here for?”

Hoseok stared, holding his breath as he waited for the words he always wanted to hear leave Hyungwon’s lips.

“You know I can’t answer that, Hoseok.”

Hoseok leaned closer, forgetting about their surroundings, and placed a hand on the Hyungwon’s arm,

“Why not?”

Hyungwon looked up, round eyes pleading as he stared back at the man,

“Hoseok...it’s been years. You made the decision to leave with your girlfriend of the time and I respected it. What more could you want from me?”

Hoseok chuckled lowly, turning away as he muttered,

“You don’t even know, Won.”

“You’re right, I don’t.”

Hoseok turned back to meet Hyungwon’s eyes, his expression unreadable again,

“This feels like that day you left all over again.”

Hyungwon muttered, turning back to face the table with a slightly bitter expression. Hoseok chuckled, his eyes not leaving Hyungwon’s profile as he spoke,

“You know what’s funny and kinda shitty? I left all those years ago because I was a coward.”

Hyungwon turned to face Hoseok with a confused expression,

“Do you know how weird it is to question if you were in love with your best friend as you were on a date with your current girlfriend?”

The two boys held eye contact for a moment, the air around them dead silent until Hyungwon broke out into small laughter,

“No. No I really don’t, but I think I can definitely understand.”

A grin spread across Hoseok’s lips as he watched the giggling boy in front of him. 

“Hyungwon...”

Hoseok leaned in again, eyes questioning as a fond smile stayed on his lips,

“How long would you want me here for?”

Hyungwon’s smile was gentle as he leaned back in and responded,

“Hoseok, I wish you never left in the first place.”

Hoseok’s eyes formed crescents as he nodded repeatedly and bright smile spread across his lips, cheeks raising with a tint of pink.

“Wow,”

A teasing voice spoke from behind Hoseok, breaking the silent moment,

“Took you guys long enough.”

Hoseok chuckled as he elbowed Kihyun’s side,

“So I guess I should tell Mark to cancel, huh?”

Hyunwoo finally spoke up, voice slightly teasing as Hyungwon turned to him with a flustered expression. Hoseok chuckled at the pair before turning back to Hyungwon, 

“Yeah I don’t know who he is, but yes please. I’ve missed you, Won.”

Hyungwon released the breath he didn’t know he was holding, a few chuckles escaping too as he leaned closer, their hands meeting as he whispered back,

“I’ve missed you too, Seok.”

 

———

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! This is my first time writing a Monsta X fanfic, so I really hope you monbebes enjoyed and that I do each member justice. I would love if you left a comment and let me know some of your favorite parts or some constructive criticism or anything at all! I love reading and responding to everyone! Thank you so much :):) <3


End file.
